


Auld Lang Syne

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [92]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Extranormal Crimes AU, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey visits his former chief, and remembers how he became chief of the ECU.Part of the Extranormal Crimes universe.





	Auld Lang Syne

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I just remembered there's something I have to do today," Joey explained as Henry pulled the car into the mini-mall parking lot. "Henry, would you mind accompanying me? There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

"Sure. Bendy, you mind keeping an eye on these jokers?"

"Can do!" Bendy gave a mock salute.

"What?" shouted the taller of the two kappas. "If you're gonna arrest us, you should at least not waste time sittin' around drink in' coffee and eatin' doughnuts!"

Bendy turned and glared at them. "You two nearly killed a guy in an illegal fight club match, even when he gave up. You get no respect from me, so shut up."

(BATIM)

Entering the repair shop, Joey and Henry made their way over to where an older man with a thick beard was hard at work on what looked like a radiator. Judging from his short yet muscular build, Henry guessed he was a dwarf.

"Murray."

The man looked up, brightening up as soon as he spotted Joey.

"Ah, Joey! Has it really been a year already?"

"Time sure does fly," Joey chuckled. He turned to Henry. "Oh, this is Detective Henry Walters, who joined the ECU about a year ago. Henry, this is Murray Hill, my predecessor as chief of the Orlando ECU."

"Pleased to meet you." Murray shook the younger man's hand. "You know, I actually recommended that Joey take my place when I stepped down, mainly because he would have retired otherwise."

"How come?"

At this, Joey turned solemn. Taking a seat on the bench next to a half-disassembled toaster, he looked up at the ceiling as he remembered...

(BATIM)

"That was the hospital," Murray said, hanging up the phone. "Marshall Spector died on the table. We're up to four dead and two injured."

"Don't expect me to cry about it," Joey grumbled. "Thanks to him, Autumn's a widow now."

"No one blames you." Sammy put a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder. "You did what was necessary to stop Spector." He placed a sheet of paper on the desk. "My report on Agatha Rheim, as you requested. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As the mortician left, Murray approached Joey.

"Drew, there's something I need to ask you."

"If you're trying to talk me out of leaving, don't bother," said Joey. "Don Eddings and I worked together for too long. I'm not taking another partner, and if that means I can't work in ECU anymore, then so be it."

"Actually, there may be another option," Murray interjected. "Turns out the injury I got from that bullet is too severe for me to continue as the unit chief. I need to have a replacement by tomorrow afternoon, and given your record, I think you'd do a damn good job."

(x)

"See you at the retirement party."

[flashback: Murray's retirement, Joey takes over]

(BATIM)

Henry gave a whistle. "I heard about how you lost your partner in that courtroom shooting, but still...damn."

"Yeah," Joey gave a sigh. "Remember how I told you I brought you in to balance out Bendy? That's what Don did for me. And funny enough, he was actually half-demon."

A loud honk from outside caught their attention. They ran outside to see Bendy engaged in a shouting match with the kappas.

"The Clipper Brothers again?"

Joey nodded. "This time, they almost killed a guy." He turned to Henry. "You and Bendy take them to the station. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Henry left, Joey turned back to Murray. "So, what'll we be drinking tonight?"

"I was thinking elderberry wine. Got a 1962 I've been meaning to share with someone."


End file.
